Battle Spirits New Saga - Chapter 1: A New Future - Deploy! The Grandwalker Apollon
Index Chapter 1: A New Future - Deploy! The Grandwalker Apollon Monday, July 24, 2220, 11:50 AM Sapporo Oodori High School, Chūō ward, Sapporo, Japan It was just a regular lunch for high school students, either bringing out their bento, heading to the store, or just plain heading out and talking. The focus is now upon these two on a bench in front of the school, a brown haired boy who was eating his bento and a girl with long black hair, who was currently groaning with a half-eaten sandwich in hand. "That last class was so hard!" "You wouldn't be having a hard time if you tried studying a little Shion," the boy replied before grabbing another piece of karage. Shion pouted. "You're mean, Yujin." She then took a bite of her sandwich and tried to change the subject before swallowing. "Hey, did you figure out who sent you the deck." "No, not yet." He then took out the deck in question from his bag, revealing them to be Battle Spirits cards. "It's honestly weird that you got them, but considering that you've gotten really good with those cards, maybe you should join the Battle Spirits club." "What about you," he deflected, putting the deck back into his bag. "You're pretty good at running, why haven't you joined track and field." "I have my reasons." Just then, two girls walked past them, having their own conversation. "Apparently there's a mazoku loose around these parts." "Really," The other girl gasped. "Yea, it was all over the news. He was apparently living in the area, which is surprising, especially considering he looks like a big blue oni." "A mazoku living in plain sight, who would have guessed." As they overheard the conversation, both Shion and Yujin had different reactions. Shion was squeezing her sandwich, her eyes unseen from the shadow of her bangs. Yujin, however, was comtemplating. "Why do we treat the mazoku like this." This was a thought that Yujin had ever since he heard about mazokus. He knew that it was the world government persecuted mazokus, but he didn't know the reasons why the government treated them like this. Anytime he tried to get an inch of understanding about this, he was shut down, so currently, he didn't ask any question, at least out openly. Yujin was then thrown out of this line of thinking when Shion has suddenly stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. Once she was done swallowing, she immediately stood up. "Done, let's go Yujin." "But we still have..." He checked his watch, "five minutes left." "All the more reason to make sure we don't get stuck in hallway traffic." Sighing in resignation, Yujin packed up his leftovers, stood up and walked with her to their classroom. One second they were walking, another second Yujin was suddenly pushed to the ground. When he looked up, he saw his friend currently held hostage at gunpoint by a blue oni. "The mazoku." He heard someone scream, looked about and saw a lot of students standing around, making sure to be as far away from the mazoku "FREEZE!" Yujin's eyes went to the source of the new sound and saw two police officers, one with a stun baton, another with a gun. "Don't...," The mazoku panted, "...move." Once he caught his breath, he continued, "or else the girl gets it." His voice was panicked and there was a stalemate. "Dammit, what do I do." Yujin felt powerless and wanted to help. Luckily for him, he saw that the mazoku's eyes were glued to the two police officers. So Yujin crawled toward Shion. Once he was close enough, he jumped up, pushing the mazoku's arm and subsequently the gun above and away from his hostage's head. Then, while he was still confused from that, Yujin grabbed Shion and they both fell to the ground. "Why you!" The mazoku turned toward them, away from the police officer, allowing one of them to strike him w with the stun baton knocking him out. At the same time, "Are you alrig..." his words stopped coming when he saw Shion's ears. The ears that she kept underneath her hair for as long as he known her. They were pointed, like an elf. However, elves don't exist in this world, but mazoku do. She didn't answer, and instead wondered why he was staring. She put her hand to her ear and realized that they were out. She then shifted her hair so that her ears were covered once more. "Hey, all you alright." The voice broke them out of their trance and they sat up and saw one of the police, specifically the one with the gun, had come up to them. He had black hair and looked like the premier example of the Japanese biseinen. "Yea, we're alright," Yujin replied. Yujin then looked towards Shion, and saw her rubbing her hair, either out of nervousness or to make it so that her previous shifting of her hair to hide her ears was just a nervous habit. "That's good." The policeman had a friendly smile. "You're lucky that the mazoku had his gun's safety on the entire time or else things could have been much worse." "Yea..." Yujin didn't know what he was talking about but just went with it, hoping to end the conversation quickly to spare Shion from a heart attack. "Well, I should be going now, stay safe kids." The policeman left, alongside the breath that Shion was holding the entire time. Once the excitement died down, every student there, including Yujin and Shion, went to class. At least, that was the plan for one of the two. When it seemed that no one would notice them, Shion grabbed Yujin's hand and dragged him to the old part of the building, where the room are almost never used for classes now, and then into a supply closet. Once she closed the door, she turned to him, clearly scared out her wits. "Did you see," she choked out? Yujin was in a bind. Lying to her seemed like the road of least resistance, but it would leave things every awkward for him if he knew his secret without her knowing that he did. He could try to play dumb, but that just delay the inevitable. In the end, his choice was made. "...yes" Shion didn't respond, her face turning to shock. She then curled herself into a ball, the muffled sound of crying making itself heard while she tried to avoid reality. Yujin needed to set her straight. "Shion… Shion!" She would budge, so he went down to her level and grabbed her shoulders. "Shion! I'm not going to snitch on you." That finally got her attention, her head raising so that her face and the tears running down it were visible. "But..." "No buts! This changes nothing. You're still the same friend I had ever since I could remember. Besides, you know I never really cared or understood why the world government had against mazoku. So don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Once Shion processed all of that, she hugged Yujin as hard as she could, tears still rolling down her eyes. "Thank you." Monday, July 24, 2220, 03:20 PM Front Gate, Sapporo Oodori High School It was the end of the school day, with most of the students heading to their clubs. However, neither Shion nor Yujin had any clubs, so they just went home. Currently, Shion was waiting for Yujin at the front gate. "What's taking him so long?" After she said that, both a police car and police truck came up to the school. Monday, July 24, 2220, 03:16 PM 1st Floor Boy's Bathroom, Sapporo Oodori High School After the long day he had, Yujin really felt the need to soak his face in something. Once he was done with the water, he saw his reflection and sighed. "Pathetic," he thought to himself. He knew that he had to help her keep her secret no matter what, that was the easy part. The hard part was what to do if her secret did get out. He sighed again. "Here." An unfamiliar voice rang out. He turned and saw a hand with a paper towel on it. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he took it and wiped his face. "Thanks." Once he was done, he looked up, and saw a strange guy. He knew that the guy wasn't a student despite seemingly be a similar age to him is because he wasn't wearing the school uniform. If there was one word that could describe him, it was red. From his clothing to even his hair, it was red. "Who are you?" "That's not important right now. How are you handling that deck?" "Not impor… wait, you're the one that sent me the deck! Why?" "Simple, because you need that strength to fight." "Fight? What do you mean...," Yujin didn't get to finish as a book was tossed into his hands. It was black and quite thick with a bookmark jutting out of it. It was the world government rulebook. "I recommend reading the highlighted part." The stranger then begins to leave. "Wait, what exactly do I fight for?!" He stopped right in front of the exit. "You fight for what you believe in." He then left. Yujin followed him out to try to continue the conversation but he suddenly disappeared. Not knowing what to do next, he decided to check the book. He turned to the page with the bookmark and look at the highlighted passage, which turned out to be just one rule. "What the..." He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard people running. He looked up and saw everyone making their way towards the exit. What he heard was even more surprising. "Somebody is getting arrested in front of the school again." Yujin ran out of the school and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Unfortunately, it was. "Let me go!" Shion screamed out as the police officers tried to restrain her. She tried her best to escape but couldn't. "Stop resisting and join your parents." "Wait, my parents!" That was the opening the officers needed as they put cuffs on her wrist. She still tried to resist, but the loss of the usage of her hands made it much more difficult. Yujin couldn't stand to watch. He had to do something "What are you doing?!" "Yujin!" "What are we doing?" The officer that responded was the same one that spoke with Yujin and Shion hours before. Unlike that time, his expression was painted over with disgust, a sneer disfiguring his face. "That's simple." He turned Shion to the side and pulled her hair away, revealing her ears to all that were there. "We're taking in a couple of mazokus." The sight clearly shocked every other student. "She was a mazoku." "I don't believe it." "She looks so human." "But those ears dude." "Yep, worst case scenario," Yujin thought. He was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. That is, until he remembered what the stranger said. "You need that strength to fight. You fight for what you believe in." He then made his choice "Stop right there!" Yujin ran forward towards them, intent on stopping them. "Yujin!" The officers turned towards him, and it was the one who was pulling on Shion's hair that responded. "Stop right there," He echoed, visibly confused. "You are aware that she's a mazoku." "Yujin, just leave me be." "Quiet you." The police office pulled on her hair even harder in order to do so, making her audibly yell out in pain. Having enough, he responds. "Yea, I know. I also know that she's my friend and I won't let you take her and her family away!" "Ohhh, a mazoku sympathizer. Officers." The other officer attempt to move forward before being interrupted by Yujin. "I call into effect section 20, subsection 10 of the World Government rules!" There were visible confusion about what he was talking about from the other students until the main officer clarified it for them. "Dispute can be settled through one round of Battle Spirits." This only brought about more confusion from the other students. "Battle Spirits!" "A card game deciding the fate of a person." "Sounds like an anime." If I win, you let Shion and her family go free." Yujin made his side of the deal clear. "Alright then, but if you lose, they remain arrested and you will be put on trial for being a mazoku sympathizer. You know what that means, right." Yujin did know. He knew that mazoku sympathizers, once proven guilty, were sentenced to death. It made him shiver a little, but he also knew what was at stake. "I'm prepared." The police officer smirked, released Shion from his grip, and put his hand to his earpiece. "Requesting battlefield at my location." Suddenly, a beam of light came from the heaven to the skies above and created a sphere with six colored rings surrounding it right over the school. While Yujin, along with all of the other students, was just staring at the sight. The office just uttered three simple words. "Gate Open, Release." Suddenly in a flash of light both the officer and Yujin disappeared. The next thing Yujin knew he was in a strange place. It looked like a circular dusty plain floating in the middle of a cloudy pink sky. In front of him was a clear battle spirits board with handlebars on its sides. Across from him was the police officer with the same set up and extra chest armor resembling riot gear with five blue gems lining the top. Yujin looked down to see that he was wearing chest armor himself. It was crimson red resembled a dragon's head. It had three blue gems on it's forehead in a triangular pattern and eyes the same shade of blue. He was only broken from this trance by the police officer. "Welcome to the battlefield. Hope you enjoy it for it will be your last." Outside the battlefield, the battle was being broadcasted all over Hokkaido and at the school, one side of the police truck had turned to a screen. which everybody had gathered around to watch, with Shion in the front. She was soon joined by a middle aged man and women. "Mom, Dad," she screamed once she realized her presence. There were two police officers by their side, but she payed them no heed. "What happened?!" It was her father who spoke up. "Sorry about this Shion. Apparently one of our neighbors saw our ears and called the police." There was silence for a few seconds until one of the police officer spoke up. "You better watch this, if only for this battle decides your fate." Back at the battlefield, both combatants had already put down their decks and drew four cards with 4 core appearing out of thin air in their reserve, 3 regular blue ones and 1 soul core, gray with a red center. "I guess we should properly introduce eachother," the office spoke up. "My name is Hamada Hajime, a proud officer of the law." "...Ryuzaki Yujin." "Now that's done and over, I guess I shall start. Start step." The table lit up a bit when he said so. "Draw step." He drew 1 card. "Main step. I summon Dark-Dober X at level 1." He place the corresponding card on the table, with the corresponding number of core moving to the trash and card." On the battlefield, a white diamond appeared before exploding, a red and silver Doberman appearing in its place X, Lv1, BP3000, 1 core (soul core) "The spirit came to life," Yujin exclaimed, surprised at this event. The police man payed him no heed. "Turn end." Yujin's fellow students outside the battlefield had similar sentiments, muttering to themselves about it. Shion, on the other hand, was focusing on something else "Yujin." Yujin himself was currently focused on the battle. "Start Step" "Core step." Another core was added to his reseve. "Draw step." Yujin didn't call his main step, only just looking at his hand. Eventually the office got tired of this and asked, "Are you having seconds thoughts boy?" Yujin sighed and face him. "No, I'm just wondering... why do we persecute the mazoku?" "It is the will of the world government." The answer was quick and blunt, as if that question had been asked a million times. "Yes, but for what reason does the world government have to do this? What have the mazoku done to deserve this treatment?" "What a cheeky brat," Hajime muttered. "How about you stop asking questions and start battling!" Yujin sighed again. "Main step. I summon Bladra X at level 2." A ruby appeared on Yujin's side of the battlefield, exploded, and out came a small yellowish orange dragon. X, Lv2, BP2000, 2 core (Soul core included) "Additionally..." He stared at the card in his right for a bit before putting it down. "He who rules over the sun, appear at my side! I deploy The Grandwalker Apollon." Behind Yujin, a humongous, red-haired man appearing in the skies. He had gold, navy, white, and silver armor and held a white bow in his right hand. Hajime was a bit surprised about this, muttering, "A grandwalker nexus." "I activate Apollon's core charge. When it's deployed, by sending the top 3 cards of my deck to the trash, I add a core to it for every target card sent." cards: Winter-Triangle-Dragon, Extinction Wall, The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon X "The target cards are cost 3 or higher spirits in the family Astral Dragon, Worldwalker, or Avatar. There were two targets sent, so Apollon gets two cards." Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 2 core "Additionally, I summon Summer-Triangle-Dragon." Next to Bladra, a gray, bipedal dragon with 2 pairs of wings, the top pair green and reptillian, the bottom pair brown and birdlike, bull-like horns, and golden armor with a red triangle adorning the front appeared. Lv1, BP2000, 1 core "Apollon's core charge activates, when I summon a target spirit, Apollon gets one core." Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 3 core "I'll do nothing on the attack step, turn end." "What, no attack," The police officer mocked. "If you won't move, I will. Start step." "Core step. Draw Step, Refresh Step." "Main Step. I level up Dark-Dober to level 2 and summon Wild-Horn." A white mechanical bull appeared next to Dark-Dober. X, Lv2, BP5000, 2 core (soul core included) Lv1, BP3000, 1 core "I then set a burst." He placed a card facedown at the top left corner of the table. "Attack step, Dark-Dober X, advance." He turned the corresponding card sideways and the mechanical Doberman ran forward. "Take it from the life," Yujin responded. As Dark-Dober jumped up to Yujin's level, a white forcefield appeared in front of him, which Dark-Dober struck. The right eye of his dragon armor suddenly glowed in response and once the forcefield shattered, the eye blew up, the force pushing Yujin to the ground. "Yujin!" Shion screamed out, worried for her friend. On the battlefield, Yujin got back up to his feet. "How do you like the pain of core," the office mockingly asked Yujin didn't respond. He instead looked down. seeing that the right eye of the dragon was now grey. "The pain of core, huh." While it stung a bit, he knew one thing. "The pain that Shion and her family are going through is much greater." "Start Step." "Core step, Draw step, Refresh step." Yujin looked at Dark-Dober before continuing "Main step, I lower Bladra to level 1 and raise Summer-Triangle-Dragon to level 2. I then summon Spring Triangle Dragon at level 2" A grey, bipedal dragon with a golden crest and green, reptillian wing in silver armor adorned with a red triangle in front joined Yujin's other two spirits. Lv1, BP1000, 1 core (soul core) Lv2, BP3000, 3 core Lv2, BP5000, 2 core Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 3→4 core "Attack Step, Spring-Triangle-Dragon, attack. I activate Spring-Triangle-Dragon's level 1 effect when attacking. I can target attack Wild-Horn. Additionally, if I have another Astral Dragon on the field, it gets BP+5000." Spring-Triangle-Dragon flew up and dove straight for Wild-Horn. "Wild-Horn blocks. I actives it's effect when blocking. I can move one core from the void to one of my spirits. I choose Wild-Horn." BP5000→10000 VS Wild-Horn, BP 3000 Wild-Horn charged at the dragon, hoping to strike at it when it dove down, but the dragon rose up at the last second, causing the bull to miss. The dragon used this opening to strike, breathing flames at the bull causing it to explode. "I'm surprised you didn't go for Dark-Dober with that target attack." "Do you think I'm unaware of that spirit's effect?" "I guess you're smarter than you look, but not smart enough to avoid my burst. Burst activate." The facedown card jumped up to reveal itself. "Sheriff Eagle's burst effect, if the destroyed was in the family Machine Beast, I can summon this card at no cost. Descend, wings of justice! Sheriff-Eagle, burst summon!" In Wild-Horn's place, a black and white mechanical eagle with a black cowboy hat and a revolver in one of its claws descended from the skies. Lv2, BP7000, 2 core "Tch, turn end." "Start Step." "Core step. Why do you insist on protecting that mazoku?" "She's my friend. Why do you insist on arresting her?" "Draw step. She's a mazoku and the world government..." "Enough about that," Yujin interrupted. "I want to know why the world government deems it necessary to do so." "Still on about that question. Refresh step." The sideways card on his field turn straight up. "I am only an officer of the law, if only exist to enforce those laws, no matter the reason." "Tch." "Main step. I summon another Dark-Dober X." Another mechanical Doberman appeared on the officer's side of the field X, Lv1, BP3000, 1 core "I then set a burst." "Attack step, level 2 Dark-Dober, advance." The original ran toward Yujin. "Flash timing, I activate The Grandwalker Apollon's Grand Skill." "Grand skill!" the officer echoed. "By sending two cores from Apollon to the void, I can destroy a BP6000 or lower spirit. I destroy the level 1 Dark-Dober" Apollon generated a white arrow out of nothing and fired it from his bow at the nonmoving Doberman, striking true and destroying it. "This effect also lets me draw 1 card." Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 4→2 cores "Take it from the life." The white forcefield appeared again as the mechanical dog struck it, talking one more life. This time Yujin braced himself, gripping the handlebars so that he wouldn't fall as the left eye exploded. "Turn end. I see you are getting used to the battlefield, but with my white defense. you won't be able to win." "Start Step." "Core step" "It's frustrating, but he might be right. Dark-Dober X can block even when it's exhausted and get BP+5000 when it down. Furthermore, it had Heavy Armor to Red, so I can't use my effects to destroy it. If I try to attack with a high BP spirit, he'll probably just avoid it with another spirit or the life. I need to try and strike now." "Draw step." Yujin looked at the card, and went wide eyed over it. He then smiled as he put it in his hand, unnerving the police officer. "Refresh step." "Main Step, I summon Bronze-Wurm." A quadrupedal orange dragon with green and bronze armor took to Yujin's side of the field. "Then lower Spring-Triangle-Dragon to level 1 and raise Bladra to level 3." Lv1, BP3000, 1 core Lv1, BP3000, 1 core X, Lv3, BP3000, 3 core (soul core included) Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 2→3 core "Attack Step, Bladra, attack. Bladra X level 3 effect when battling. I add a core to Apollon." Grandwalker Apollon: Lv1, 3→4 core "Sheriff-Eagle blocks." X, BP3000 VS Sheriff-Eagle, BP7000 The small dragon ran forward but was shot immediately by the eagle's revolver, destroying it. "Getting desperate, boy." "I'm just getting started. Summer-Triangle-Dragon, attack. Summer-Triangle-Dragon's effect when attacking allows me to draw 1 card." "Additionally, since I have another Astral Dragon on the field, it refreshes." "Dark-Dober X can block when exhausted and gets BP+5000. You made a mistake. Dark-Dober, block." BP3000 VS Dark-Dober X, BP5000→10000 Summer-Triangle-Dragon flew forward while Dark-Dober ran forward, hoping to intercept the dragon. But before they could collide... "Flash timing!" Yujin yelled out. "Shine brighter than the sun, crimson dragon who bears the name of god! The SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Advent on Summer-Triangle-Dragon!" Suddenly, behind Yujin, a golden dragon appeared from below the battlefield. Summer-Triangle-Dragon turned around and turned into a stream of flames which surrounded the golden dragon until it resembled a miniture sun. The sun then exploded, the dragon reappeared once more on the battlefield, revealing itself to be red and white with golden armor surrounded by swords. It roared with such feroscit that the officer shivered in front of such a being. SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Lv2, BP11000, 3 core "Advent!" Yujin payed the officer's surprise no heed. "I activate Apollon's core charge, it gets 1 core, raising it to level 2." Grandwalker Apollon, Lv1→2, 4→5 core Suddenly, flames poured about from behind Apollon, lighting the edge of the battlefield on fire. The officer looked shocked at turn of events but Yujin just continued. "Apollowurm continues Summer-Triangle's battle. Destroy Dark-Dober." SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, BP11000 VS Dark-Dober X, BP10000 The mechanical dog, at first confused on losing its target, decided to attack the new dragon that appeared, only to be crushed under the dragon's hand. "I activate Apollon's level 2 Grand Field. When my Astral Dragon spirit destroys a spirit or ultimate, I can send one of my opponent's life to the reserve." Apollon fired another arrow, this time at the officer. A red forcefield prevent it from hitting him directly. However, the officer was clearly not prepared for this attack as once his life shattered, he sent to the ground like Yujin was. Once he stood up, his face was marred by rage. "DON'T GET COCKY KID, BURST ACTIVATE, BURST WALL! The burst effect allows me to regain 1 lfe!" The currently grey gem on the officer returned to being blue. "Then, by paying the cost, I can end the attack step right here and now!" A blizzard appeared between the two halves of the field, preventing Yujin's spirits from advancing. "Turn end." "Dammit, why are you protecting that mazoku." "I told you, she's my friend." "But she's a mazok…" "She has done nothing wrong! Why should we persecute an entire group of people just because the world government tells us to! From what I have seen of history, the mazoku did nothing to deserve what we have done to them. So why does the world government insist on doing so." Outside of the battlefield many of those watching, especially at the school, were muttering to each other about what Yujin said. Shion, however, simply just stared at the screen, until she was broken out of it by her mother. "I know this may be rude to ask... but who's winning." "It's too early to tell, but I think that with that move, Yujin just pulled ahead." Back at the battlefield, the officer was not happy. "You dare question the world government! Let me show you, the power of my justice! Start step." "Core step, draw step, refresh step." "Main step, I summon Dark-Dober X at level 2 and Wild-Horn at level 1." The mechanical dog and bull returned to the battlefield. X, Lv2, BP5000, 2 core (soul core included) Lv1, BP3000, 1 core He glanced at the last card in his hand and then continued. "I'll do nothing on my attack step, turn end." "Start step." "Just what is that card in his hand." "Core step." "Assuming it's a pure white deck, …" "Draw Step." "It'll be a card that ends the attack step or..." "Refresh Step." "Main step, I swap one core from Apollowurm with the soul core raise both Spring-Triangle-Dragon and Bronze-Wurm to level 2." SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Lv2, BP11000, 3 core (soul core included) Lv2, BP5000, 2 core Lv2, BP5000, 3 core "Magic, Shamanic Draw. I draw 2 card, then look at the top 3 cards. If there's a card in the family Worldswalker or Avatar, I can add it to the hand." cards: Apollon's Shooting Stardragon Temple, Fallscross-Dragon, Drag-Pulsar "I add Fallscross-Dragon from the Worldswalker family to my hand and the rest are discarded." "Attack step, Apollowurm, it's time to show your power! With it's effect when attacking, I destroy Sheriff-Eagle." Apollowurm breath a steam of flame at the mechanical bird, destroying it easily. "With Apollon's Grand Field, I send one of your lives to the reserve." "And then I activate it's Release effect, by sending 2 cores from the trash to this spirit, I can refresh one Astral Dragon. I choose Apollowurm. And with the extra core, it levels up!" SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Lv2→3, BP11000→15000, 3→5 core (soul core included) "Not so fast, flash timing, magic, Dream Bubble. With this I send one of your spirits to the hand. I send back Apollowurm." As Apollowurm was about to fly, it was suddenly encased in a bubble. The bubble then popped with the dragon disappeared with it. On the table, the corresponding card jumped which Yujin caught. The officer looked smug at this move. "Ha, without your key spirit, you won't be able to defeat m..." "Flash timing, The SunSupernova Dragon Apollowurm, Advent on Bronze-Wurm." The exact same situation happened on turn 6 happened again, only with Bronze-Wurm. SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Lv2, BP11000, 3 core Grandwalker Apollon, Lv2, 5→6 core "What the..." Yujin cut off the officer again. "Again, in flash timing, magic, Star Rain Reborn. I add BP+2000 to Spring-Triangle-Dragon." BP5000→7000 "Apollowurm, once more, attack. With it's effect when attacking, I destroy Wild-Horn." Apollowurm ran forward and crushed Wild-Horn underfoot. "Apollon's Grand Field destroys one more life." "And with Apollowurm's Release effect, it's level upped and refreshed." SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, Lv2→3, BP11000→15000, 3→5 core "Dark-Dober, block!" SunSupernovaDragon Apollowurm, BP15000 VS Dark-Dober X, BP5000→10000 The mechanical dog jumped up at the dragon only to be destroyed by a backhand. "Apollon's Grand Field." "Spring-Triangle-Dragon, continue the assault." "Take it from the life!" The dragon flew and crashed into the forcefield, shattering it and another of the officer's life. "This is the end! Apollowurm, take the last life!" Apollowurm flew up, shining almost as brightly as a rising sun. Having no cards in the hand or field to use, the only thing the officer could do was to feebly say, "Take it from the life." Apollowurm shot the swords around it at the officer, with all of them striking at the forcefield. It then shot a massive fireball at him, destroying the forcefield and the last life." Both of them were back outside of the battlefield, the officer visibly angry at his loss, not helped by the fact that nearly every other student there was cheering for Yujin's victory. Shion and her family were out of their handcuff and the other officers were retreating back to their vehicles. "...This will not be the end." That was the last thing the officer said before retreating with the others. When all the officers were out of sight, Yujin turned to Shion. "I won, Shi..." He didn't get to finish, as Shion suddenly came up and hugged him. "Thank you," That was all she could say though her tears, and all Yujin could do was to return the hug. From the top of the school, the red-haired stranger watched all of this, smiled, then disappeared in a flash of light. Category:Fanfiction